Uncivilized
by CaptainRedclaws
Summary: When a farmer from the outskirts of Ponyville comes into her shop, Rarity faces a decision, deal with this uncivilized, handsome, brute of a stallion, or turn her back on true love... T for romance.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone. This might be my first fic on this account, but people might recognize me from my style. My name is a direct reference to my first success, SiE. If you read it, you'll know the initials. I hope you all like this fic, first attempt at romance-y stuff with no humans involved. Message me with suggestions, or if you think you've guessed who I am. Review if you liked it, or if you didn't. Thanks, and enjoy. Oh yeah, follow me on twitter for updates and such.  
It's CaptainRedclaws. Thanks.  
**

**I do not own MLP:FiM, that would be Hasbro. I only own the products of my imagination.**

Chapter 1

Rarity ran about the shop in a whirlwind of activity. The new order called for one of the most complex designs she had ever created, with ruffles and gems galore. She had to complete this dress before the end of the day, but it was only halfway done. This dress was for a very important member of the Canterlot elite, and if they liked it, Rarity's work would become some of the most sought after pieces in the world.

She heard a crash from downstairs, and nearly had a heart attack. "Sweetie Belle!" she shouted, "What did you do this time?" The returning call came from another room upstairs. "It wasn't me!" Rarity rolled her eyes and started down the hall. If her sister had broken anything, or if that cat had knocked something over, there would be heck to pay. It was always something with those two running around, causing trouble, clawing things, drawing on them, using her materials, or just making her miserable. She climbed down the stairs to see what had gone wrong.

It was probably that stupid cat again, Rarity decided. She briefly considered giving the cat to Fluttershy, but decided to keep her, for sentimental reasons.

When she reached the bottom of the stairs, she nearly fell over. Her shop had been completely trashed, as though a bomb had gone off within. Standing in the midst of the scattered cloth, gems, and other objects was a large white pony with a straw hat. He had a red mane, and his flank was adorned with three strawberries. He looked up at here from the floor where he sat. "Ah.. Ah.. Ahm sorry ma'am!" he scrambled to get up, but was entangled in the cloth.

Rarity rolled her eyes. "I suppose it's all right." she said, despite the fact that it was anything but. You were never rude to a customer. "What brings you to my shop today?" she questioned. He stammered, before finding his voice, "Ah-ah-ah need to get mahself a new set of clothes fer mah cousins weddin' in three weeks. I was told y'all was the best tailor in this 'ere vicinity. Mah names Strawberry Fields. I own a small farm over yonder." he gestured with a hoof in a vague direction behind him. "So can yah help me?"

Rarity sighed. It seemed that there were more and more hayseeds and farmers coming into her shop. She asked him, "So Mr. Fields, what kind of clothes would you like?" He thought a moment before replying, "Just somethin' simple. Nothin' too fancy, no gems or silk or nothin'. Just a suit I guess. Oh! And a new hat too. I need one. But not a fancy hat. Just a nice shady hat. Is that ok?" Rarity nodded and said, "I will have it finished by the weeks end Mr. Fields." He kicked the ground, saying, "Aw, shucks. Mr. Fields was mah father. Call me Strawberry." Rarity nodded, "Okay then, Strawberry it is. Come back on Wednesday to pick up your new clothes." Strawberry thanked her and walked out of the store, making sure to avoid anything that was scattered on the ground. Rarity began cleaning up her store.

While she magicked the bolts of cloth and gems back into place, she spoke to Opalescence. "Why did I accept the order? Not even a word about the destroyed shop? Ugh! He left dirt and mud all over the floor! Oh my, it's a mess! It'll take me weeks to get this place clean again. I should charge him extra, for the cleaning costs." She sighed. "We both know that I won't do that. But why didn't I say anything? Oooh, I don't know." It was then that she realized what time it was. "Oh, darn it! Fluttershy will be waiting for me at the spa!" With that she ran out the door.

She sprinted through town, ignoring the calls from friends in the square. She skirted mud puddles and tree roots, arriving at the spa with a skid.

She arrived at the spa breathless, but was only 5 minutes late. She found Fluttershy and they went to begin their treatments. They made small talk while the spa ponies attended to them, speaking of their friends and what had been happening in their lives. When the conversation got around to Rarity's surprise customer this morning Fluttershy giggled. Rarity looked at her, "And what, pray tell, is so funny?" Fluttershy put a hoof over her mouth, "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean anything. I just thought that maybe you thought that he was a little, well, maybe you thought he was.. cute." Rarity gasped then said, "Well, I never! I would not be attracted to a... a... a hayseed! I was just being polite, that's all!" Fluttershy giggled and said, "Whatever you say..."

They finished their treatments, paid, and left. They said their goodbyes and headed for home. Rarity needed a good night's sleep to clear her mind from the days events. She would be able to process her experience with Strawberry Fields in the morning. She couldn't believe that Fluttershy thought she might've been attracted to that hick! She just needed to rest, then she would fill the order and be done with that simple pony.

She opened the door, and entered. The shop was cleaned, with no remnant of the chaos from earlier. Sweetie Belle had managed to do something right. She climbed the stairs, preparing herself for a nice, peaceful sleep. Fate had other plans however, for as she passed the open door to her workshop, she saw the unfinished dress. She rushed into the room and began furiously working to complete the complex design. She had completely forgotten about it with all the craziness of the day. She couldn't help but think of the customer who had distracted her that morning. Cute. As if. Although... No. He was uncivilized. But he could still be handsome, with that vibrant red mane, those rippling muscles... No! She cleared her mind of any thoughts except for work.

She finished in the wee hours of the morning, and fell into a dreamless, peaceful sleep, devoid of any dreams, about white stallions or otherwise.

**I hope you enjoyed it, if not, leave a review with what I need to fix. Thank you all for reading.**

**Redclaws out.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bursts of plasma whizzed over the remnants of the Battering Ram battalion. The writer pulled the pin off of the EMP grenade. After lobbing it over the wall, he rolled out from cover, loosing a few shots from his energy cannon. The nearest mechanized terror turned to him and fired. The shot narrowly missed, whizzing over the head of the sprinting man, and the writer returns in kind, hitting the robot in the center of the chest. The way to the mainframe now clear, the writer begins his suicidal sprint. Amazingly he is not hit by a single bolt. He jams a fist into the mainframe's power box an pulls out a bundle of cables. The steel tyrants begin shuddering and collapsing all around the field. The writer walks over to the nearest terminal and falls into the chair. He plugs a flash drive into the USB port, and begins to scroll through the available files. Maps, battle plans, orders, there. A file at the bottom of the list. UNCIVILIZED 2. Finally. After months of terror at the hands of these robotic masters, the story could go on. **

**So yeah, I thought that would be fun. Sorry this took a while, I've been working on college stuff, watching Doctor Who, and an original story, so I've kinda forgotten about this stuff. Forgive me if you will. I thank you, and I hope you enjoy.**

Uncivilized 2

Rarity walked down the stairs carefully. She didn't want to start her day by falling on her face. She was dead tired. The last night had brought her no rest. The white stallion, Strawberry Fields, had galloped in and out of her dreams, denying her any sleep. She was glad that today was the day that he was coming to pick his clothes up. She would get her payment, and be done with the hayseed. She began to tidy up a little bit in the shop, but soon after she began, there was a knock at the door.

She trotted over and opened it. Standing there was the uncivilized, dashing, stupid, wonderful stallion. "Well, howdy Miss Rarity! Glad that you're up and about." Rarity smiled and said, "Well, if I tell a client to arrive at a certain time, I will make sure that I am awake and ready to help." Strawberry nodded and said, "Well, ah do appreciate that. So are mah clothes all done?" Rarity nodded an swept aside a curtain, revealing a marvelously crafted suit, black with red accents, and a matching wide brimmed hat. Strawberry stood there with his mouth agape. "Wa- Wow. This is amazing! Although, ahm sure I didn't bring enough money with me to pay for this." Rarity sighed. She had hoped to be done with this business as soon as possible. Rarity bit her lip and said, "Well, what can we do?" Strawberry looked at the ground, then the ceiling, then once more to the ground. Finally he looked at Rarity, those red eyes piercing right through her. He spoke, saying, "Ah know! If ya come with me back to mah farm, I can pay ya there, if that's alright by you." Rarity found herself agreeing before she knew what she was doing. Next thing she knew, She was out the door with the white stallion close behind her.

She fell back so that she was walking even with him. They began light conversation, and somehow ended up on the topic of past marefriends and coltfriends. "Well, ah've never really gotten close to nopony bafore. Ah always had ta work the farm with mah Paw. Never really had the time fer 'dating'." Rarity nodded and said, "I've just never found the right colt, or stallion now, I guess. I've just been focussing on my business as of late." The two white ponies completed their walk in companionable silence.

When they reached the farm Strawberry walked inside to get the money, and left Rarity to explore the grounds for a few minutes. It was beautiful property, the small ranch house was situated in the center of the farm, with fields full of strawberry plants extending in every direction. There was a small stand with a variety of products on it. Everything from strawberry jam to strawberry lemonade. While she was perusing the contents of the stand, Strawberry walked up behind her and said, "Oh, yeah. This is just mah stand. Ah sell the strawberries in bulk ta restaurants and bigger manufacturers and in smaller amounts to regular ponies, but ah like making mah own stuff too." Rarity was amazed that a pony this large and seemingly brutish could ever have the craftponyship to make these fine products. "This jam look so great, Strawberry! I simply have to take some of this home!" Strawberry laughed and replied, "Well, ya can take a few things, ah don't mind. Just one condition though." "And what would that be?" asked Rarity. Strawberry swallowed and then quickly said, "Ya can take them as long as ya come wit me to mah cousin's weddin'!" Rarity was wide eyed as she stammered, "Oh- Okay." Strawberry grinned and said, "Great, I'll see you next Thursday!" Rarity smiled unconvincingly and said, "Great!" She grabbed her jam and bolted off towards her home.

Once safely behind her door she leaned against the wall and slid to the ground. She rubbed her temples with her hooves. "Oooooh!" She said, "Why did I do that? For a jar of free jam? Or was Flutrershy right? Do I actually like him? But he's so, so, so uncouth! And barbaric, and, and, ohhhh I don't know!" She rolled over onto her stomach and put her head into her hooves. She decided to lay there and think it out until things made sense. When Sweetie Belle returned from school later that day she had to step over her sister to get in the door. That night, Rarity ended her supine vigil by the door and migrated to her bed. Not because things finally made sense, but because she couldn't bear to think on the subject any longer.

**There you are! Thanks for reading this chapter! PM me any ideas, review and stuff, and have a good day. **

**Redclaws out.**


End file.
